The wolf curse
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Kendell was getting a pizza.but he got a surprise along the way
1. The Bite

**HI THIS MY FIRST STORY.I THINK IT IS GOOD ENOUGH.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THEM**

* * *

><p>KENDELLS P.O.V<p>

It was 9:30 P.M. and i was getting mom and Katie were in minnesota visiting my grandparents,so there wasn't any cooking going I ate today was a jelly sandwich.

The guys looked hungrey as well.I did not want anyone to die on me so i had to ask.

"Do you guys want me to get us something to eat."I asked and everyone nodded.

"Ok what do you guys want."I asked and Carlos looked most excited.

"I want a cheese pizza'',he said and the others nodded.

"Ok i will go order one"I said to them.

"Hello i would like to order a large cheese pizza"the person on the other end said ok and I said I would come pick it up.

"You should probaly go now,"james said and i nodded.

I got my jacket and headed out.

* * *

><p>When I reached the pizza place I only had to wait about 15 minutes.<p>

I took the pizza and paid the cashier,then I left to walk home.

I had walked about 1 mile when I noticed that it was relly quiet,then suppenly I heard a strange noise.

"Hello"i called out but only heard a low growl.

I thought it was a dog so I just kept walking.

While I was walking i felt like some one was following me,when I turned around I was tackled to the ground by who knows what and draged behind some trees.

I could feel blood on my skin so I knew it had to be a dog.

I started to scream at it to go away and it worked.

When i noticed it was gone I tried to sit up but could not;I all so felt a sharp pane in my side.

I felt my side an felt an opening in my side.I started to scream.

"Help me,help me,help me," I shouted but no one heard me.

Was anyone going to find me.

* * *

><p>I know it is short but i think it has a review<p> 


	2. THE NEXT DAY

hi so no one who cares.

on with the story.

Kendell's P.O.V.

I woke up felling horrible.I did not fell as much pain as last night but it still hurt.

"I wonder if the guys are looking for me,"I said to myself.

I tried to stand up but could not.I decided to wait a few more minites and try again.

"I relly wish they are looking for me,"I SAID TO MYSELF.

* * *

><p>Logan P.O.V.<p>

"I wonder where Kendell is?" I said to the other two.

"Probably at Jo's eating our pizza"JAMES said smiling.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this !" I SHOUTED and Carlos jumped.

"I'M SORRY but I am worried about him."I told them.

"IT'S allright Logan,if he is not back in an hour our two we will go looking for him." JAMES SAID.

I NODDED AND WENT TO get some rest.

* * *

><p>well hope you like review<p> 


	3. THE SEARCH FOR KENDELL PART 1

hi everyone.i am glad that i have gotten a YOU** CARLA.**

On with the story.

Kendell's P.O.V

I HAD TO GET UP NOW,I had tried a few times before but colapsed with pain.

I lifted myself up and this time did not fall down.

I also noticed that the bite I had GOTTEN WAS gone,which was werid.

"HAVE TO limp home now,"I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I had been 2 hrs since james said we would go looking for Kendell and I was ready.

I was dressed in plad shirt and they were sleeping I WOULD WAKE THEM UP.

And I was correct,they were sleeping.

I did not even wait,I did the only thing that would wake them up.

"James there is a booth giving away free cuda,"I said and he fell to the floor.

"WHERE is it,"he said and I LAUGHTED.

"Very funny Logan,"he said and I laughed ended up waking Carlos.

"What's going on,"he said grogily.

"Where going to look for Kendell,so get dressed."I said and he and James went to thier room to get dressed.

It had taken them 15 minutes to get ready.

"Ready to go guys,"I SAID and they nodded.

As soon as they did we headed through the door in search for Kendell.

* * *

><p>I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT REVIEW<p> 


	4. THE SEARCH FOR KENDELL PART 2

HI EVERYONE.

on with the story.

Kendell's P.O.V.

Even though I was felling better,it still hurt to walk.

I still hope the guys are looking for me,because I might not get very far.

I had walked 2 miles but still did not see any buildings.

"Hello!",I said but heard nothing but birds chirping.

"Why me,why,why,"I was getting sad.

"I did not do anything wrong,did I?"I shouted to the heavens.

"Somebody answer me,please."

I limped another mile when I noticed a sign which said welcome to palmwoods park.

I wanted to scream but could not,I WAS GETTING tired so I went for some garbage cans.

Instead of holding on to them I fell and then everything went black.

Logan's P.O.V.

"Ok,so you guys know the plan",I asked James and Carlos.

"NOPE",they both answerd.

"Agh,Carlos you check around palmwoods park,I will ckeck the apartments and lobby and james you check everywhere else,"I told them.

"If none of us find him in 3 hours then JAMES and I will go ask Jo and Carlos you keep looking around the park,ok."I asked.

"Ok,"they both said.

"Lets go".

* * *

><p>Carlos P.O.V.<p>

I had been searching for hours.

I WAS ACTUALLY BEGINING TO LOOSE HOPE THAT WE WOULD EVER FIND KENDELL.

I felt like I was going to WAS OUR LEADER,OUR FRIEND AND OUR BROTHER.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of rustling,

It sounded like it was coming from the trash cans so I went to them.

I was expecting to see a Racoon or so but I did what I saw was anything but an animal.

What I saw was Kendell.


	5. WHERE WAS HE?

HEY EVERYONE.I am so glad that someone else other than carla has reviewed.**THANK YOU SO MUCH CARLA AND JESSAYRA.**

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE .ON WITH IT NOW.**

CARLOS P.O.V.

I stared on in shock,was I dreaming.I had to be.

I could not be possibly be seeing I actuall looking at Kendall's body.

I slapped myself but still saw his body,I really was awake.

I honestly could not move,I was siff.I know I was not dreaming,that was appearant ,the thing that shocked me was actually the fact that I found him near garbage cans. I mean was he dumped here our did he collapse.I really did not know.

There was still no one around so I did not expect someone to ask what I was I thought it would be good to carry him to the apartment.

I lifted him up over my shoulder and luged to the was no one there either which I thought was weird but convienent.

I went to the elevator and if Logan or James came out,I could not risk that,so instead I went to the stairs and started walking.

I quickly reached the 2nd floor,I still saw no one so I went down the hall to 2j.

Before I entered I barley opened the door and said"Anybody home".I got no response so I quickly went in and put Kendall on the couch.I then sat down next to him and thought about all the places he could have been.

After a while I fell asleep still thinking where he could have been.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

James and I WERE so tired,we have been looking for hours and still could not find Kendall.

We searched everywhere but could not find him,there was only on place left to check.

We quickley made it to the 3rd floor and found Jo's apartment.

We nocked on the door and she came out.

"Hey guys",she said.

"What you need?"

"We need to know if you have seen Kendall"James said.

"No"SHE ANSWERED.

"Well if you do please tell us"i said.

"Ok,bye",she said not really shocked by what we said.

"Well that was weird"James said.

"Yeh,like she knows something"I said.

"Lets go back to the apartment"I said and we headed to 2J.

When we got there we saw a sleeping Carlos which was not shocking.

What was shocking was the sleeping Kendall next to him.

* * *

><p>WELL,WHAT DO YOU THINK?I SPENT ALOT OF TIME ON THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.<p> 


	6. Explanations 1

This story is up to 3 people who review. Carla ,Jessarya and lyokodreamer.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

Logan's P.O.V.

I was really shocked. James and I came back from searching for Kendall only to find him on the couch.I mean I was not expecting that. And where did Carlos even find him?

I looked over at James and his mouth was wide open.

Kendall has to explain this right now.

I went over to where he and Carlos were and screamed,"Wake up now",they jumped.

"Hey guys " Carlos said looking surprised.

"Hey,where did you find him?"I said pointing to Kendall.

"By some trash cans in palm woods park",he answered.

"Ok,where were you?",I asked Kendall himself.

"Went for a walk",he said confidently.

"No you did not"I screamed at him.

"Then where was I?"he asked.

I don't know,but I know you were not on a walk",I answered.

"Kendall please tell us "James said.

"No",he said.

"Fine"I said and ran to my room and looked the door.

Everything was so weird,I mean Kendall disapears for like 15 hours and then when he is back he is acting weird,and Jo is weird,I mean did she know something about Kendall?,I had no idea.

Things were strange now and I am going find out why, even if it kills me.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

I really did not have any answers to what Logan asked.I could not honestly tell everyone that I got bitten by a dog.

And after I did not answer he ran to our room and cried,which made me fell terrible.

I was still sitting on the couch,just wondering what the thing did to me . The bite was gone and I did not fell sick or tired,so is anything wrong with me?

I honestly wanted to know.

I decided to go to the park for some air ,but before I did I went to check on Logan.

"Hey,Logan I am going to the park,just to let you Carlos and James are down at the pool."

"Yeah I heard you"He answered.

"Ok"

I then headed out the door and to the park,was Logan ever going to talk to me again?"

* * *

><p>Well this chapter could have gone better but I like it. Remember read and review.<p> 


	7. Explanations  2

Hey guys, this story is up to 10 reviews, not as much as my other story but great. To all those who only read this story I am asking you to read the others, especially the age shrinkifier.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was in a quiet part of the park, just thinking about how my life has changed in a matter of hours.

I felt different, like I could pin point where some one was or could smell food miles away.

I can't talk to the guys about this because they are kinda mad at me, so who else is there, oh I know, Jo.

She would always believe me.

* * *

><p>In Jo's Apartment, still in Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

I barged straight into Jo's apartment not bothering to knock.

"Hey Kendall"Jo said when she saw me.

"Hey,I have something to tell you"I said to her.

"Ok"she responded.

"Last night, I went to get a pizza since my mom and Katie were in Minnesota"I said.

"And on my way back , I got bitten by something"I siad.

"And this morning I noticed the bite was gone and I feel different, stronger even"I finished.

When I finished she looked at the ground and ocasonally at me.

"What do you think, do you think I am crazy"I asked.

"No I don't, I know you are telling the truth"She answered.

"How"I asked.

"Because, I bit you"she responded.

"What"I said a little shocked.

"I bit you, because I had too"She replied.

"How could you have been the one to bite me"I asked .

"Let me tell you about my family"she said.

"I come from a long line of werewolves, because my family was cursed with this centurys ago"she started.

"And there was something each of my family members had to do to survive, bit our closest friend" she added.

"Since we were dating, you would be my best canidate"She concluded.

"This is how my mom and dad got married"she said.

"Well, this shocking news" I repled after a while.

"This is why I did not want to tell you, are you going to break up with me?"she asked.

"No,this is just surprising"I responded.

"So when will my frst change be?"I asked.

"By the end off the month"she said.

"Ok" I replied and ploped down on the couch, things were geting stranger and stranger.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?<p> 


	8. Explanations 3

Chapter 8.

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Logan please talk to me" I said to Logan since we were the only ones at the apartment.

"Not until you tell me where you were" he replied.

I would have to tell him soon, today might be that day.

"Okay, fine I will tell you " I said.

"Go on" Logan said.

Well when I went to go get the pizza, on my way back I could hear something behind me" I began.

"Then I was pulled behind some trees and then bitten by a werewolf, then I scared it away" I countinued.

"The next morning I limped to the Palmwoods park and then fell behind some trash cans, which is where Carlos found me" I finished.

"Really, you think I am going to believe that ? " he asked.

"It's the truth" I replied.

"Then wolf up" he said.

"I can't " I said.

"Then where is the proof ?" he asked.

"You want proof ?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied.

"Then come with me" I said dragging him to Jo's apartment.

* * *

><p>In Jo's apartment still in Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

Again I bragged straight into Jo's appartment with Logan behind me.

"Hey guys" she said with a qustioning look.

" Jo isn't your family a werewolf clan?" I asked.

"Yes ,they are" she replied.

"Do you believe now Logan?" I asked him.

"I still need proof" he said.

"Okay, Jo " I said.

Jo's face then morphed into a hairy and scary face.

"Aghh" Logan said wimpering.

"Do you believe now" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"So, when will Kendall be able to change?" he asked.

"In about a week " Jo replied.

"Things are really wierd" Logan said before he started rubbing his temples.

He was right, things were wierd.

* * *

><p>Sorry I have not updated in a while but I was working on my other stories. Anyway, read and review.<p> 


	9. The First Change

Okay guys this is chapter 9. This story will have two chapters after this then the sequal will be started. This story is part one of a trilogy. On with it now.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was really dreding today, it was the last day of the month and I still haven't changed, Jo said when you expierience your first change on the last day you feel more pain.

I knew I would change today and I had to be ready, I would spend most of the day in Jo's apartment so I don't eat anybody. Logan will also be there to help.

"So, when you going to Jo's?" Logan asked.

"When the moon starts to rise" I replied.

James and Carlos were at the pool so they could not hear us. I hadn't told them because Carlos would tell everyone and James just wouldn't believe it.

My mom and Katie didn't know either because they would think I am nuts. Logan was the only one that knew and I intend to keep it that way for now.

"When are you going to tell everybody?" Logan asked.

"I don't now" I replied.

"You have to tell them soon" he said.

"I know" he replied.

"When did our lives get so complicated?" he asked.

"I really don't know" I replied.

"Kendall" Logan said.

"Yes" I replied.

"What if a wolf hunter comes to the Palmwoods and finds out your a werewolf, what are you going to do?" he asked out of breath.

"Well, I would probally hide or eat him" I replied.

"Just make sure you are prepared" he said.

"I am, don't worry" I replied.

"Okay, we should head to Jo's now " he said.

"Okay lets go" I said and he headed to Jo's.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V. , in Jo's apartment<p>

We were now in Jo's apartment, she had set things up for me changing.

"Okay Kendall the moon will rise soon so go over to the couch" Jo instructed.

"Okay " I said and went to the couch.

"Lie down" Jo said.

I did as she said, I felt dizzy , I think the moon is starting to rise.

"Jo, the moon is rising" Logan said.

I began to fell pain in my spine, this is going to be painfull.

I screamed out in pain.

"Just relax Kendall or this will be more painfull" Jo's said.

But I couldn't relax, it felt like I was being torn in two.

My shoulders began to widden and hair started to grow all over me, I then felt a sudden wave , I opened my eyes, I didn't even no they were closed.

When I did I looked at my hands and I noticed that they were paws.

"Awww, he looks like a cute little puppy" Logan said.

"Well that is the misleading thing about werewolves , we look like normal dogs" I heard Jo say.

"When will he change back?" he asked.

"Well, he won't change back until morning" she replied.

"Can we stay here then?" Logan asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Thanks" he siad.

He then turned on the tv and began to watch some show, I just began to sleep.

I had to think about how I would tell the others.

* * *

><p>Well, I don't know what to say about this chapter. Read and review.<p> 


	10. James  and  Carlos'  suspitions

Here is chapter 10.

James P.O.V.

Kendall and Logan have been acting strange lately. They have been leaving the apartment at late hours, and I wonder what they do.

It was seven in the morning and they were no where to be found, I guess they went to the park .

Carlos and I were eating some cereal, I couldn't be the only one thinking Kendall and Logan's behaviour was strange.

"Carlos, do you think Kendall and Logan have been acting strange lately?" I asked.

"Not really " he replied.

"Come on, you haven't noticed them sneeking out at night?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Do you notice anything that goes on around here?" I asked.

"Not really" he said and now irritated me.

"Carlos, is no your answer for everything?" I asked.

"No, and I have noticed them sneaking out at night" he replied.

"So what do you think they do?" I asked.

"I am not sure" he replied.

"Well, how about we ask them" I said.

"Okay, but I don't think they will tell us the truth" Carlos said.

"Don't worry Carlos, besides , we know what happens when you think" I said.

"Hey" he replied.

"Sorry" I said at the same time I saw Kendall and Logan enter the apatment looking really sleepy.

" Hey guys, were've you been?" I asked.

"We have been out" they replied.

"Out, out where exactly?" I asked in a creepy way.

"At the park" Logan replied.

"Okay" Carlos and I say and they smile and run to their room.

* * *

><p>In Logan and Kendall"s room, in Logan's P.O.V.<p>

"I think they are on to us" I said.

"I think so too" Kendall replied.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"Yes, but when?" Kendall answered and asked.

"Maybe tommorrow" I replied.

"Okay, we will tell them tommorrow" Kendall said and I nodded.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it is lame I just wanted to end the chapter, the sequal is close, just one more chapter and then it will be up. Read and review.<p> 


	11. Everything is okay,for now

This is the final chapter for the story, you will know what I think at the end.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was awake in bed, just thinking about telling Carlos and James that I am a werewolf.

Logan noticed I was awake and asked,"You scared?"

"Kindof" I replied.

"Don't be , I am sure they will accept you, just like I did" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome, now go down stairs while I go get them" he said and headed to their room.

I did what he said and headed down stairs.

About five minutes later Logan came downstairs with James and Carlos, they sat infront of me and Logan sat beside me.

"Okay Kendall, Logan told us you were going to tell Carlos and I why you and he have been sneeking around." James said.

"So start talking" Carlos said.

"Okay guys, well, the night I went to get the pizza I got attacked by a dog or something, the next morning I limped to the Palmwoods where I collapsed by the trash cans where Carlos found me, after I woke up I went to Jo's, explained it and then she told me her family was cursed as werewolves centuries ago and she bit me, two nights ago I changed for the first, you remember the morning we came back in the close we wore the day before, well I changed the night before, I will have to learn how to change by will but for now I will change every month" I said and they looked skeptical.

"Right Kendall, you are a werewolf, I will need some proof to that" James said.

"Okay" I said.

I would have to force my change, but I needed to prove I was a wolf. I clenched my muscles and relaxed, I had to relax to change by will. It was working, hair began to grow all over me, they had to believe now, I then turned to my dog form.

"Do you guys belive now?" Logan asked.

"Yep" they replied.

"Are you alright with it?" Logan asked.

" Hell yes, I always wanted a dog" Carlos said and I could see James nod.

"That's good" Logan said and the others hugged him, then they dragged me into it.

It was good to have friends in times like these, but things can only get better, or even worse.

* * *

><p>Well that is the final chapter, I enjoyed writing this even though not many people reviewed. I want to know if I should write the sequal or not, please review say which I should do. Thanks for reading and hopefully I will write the sequal but it is up to you, bye.<p>

~Ainsworth Duncan III~


End file.
